Bolt: The Super Human
by Spooky Melissa
Summary: "The first of his kind to be created and survive, the Bionic and Canine genetically infused super human. BHDG01." Bolt/Mittens
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first time writing a bolt fanfic so thank you for taking your time to read this and please tell what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Dr. Williams.

**Bolt: The Super Human **

Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

***In an underground laboratory somewhere near San Diego CA***

A male in his late 20s with auburn hair stood facing the glass tube that contained a nine month old fetus. "At last! He'll be born soon. My little creation, My perfect human!" he whispered, excitement evident in his voice while bending slightly to look closer to the fetus. Another male older then him walked through the door his lab coat swaying slightly "Dr. Williams it seems that BHDG01 is ready to be "born". '' Dr. Williams nodded as he stepped away from the glass tube to prepare for the birthing, still unsure as to how the experiment's first breathing moments would be like outside the container. Dr. Williams rushed around the big spacious white laboratory gathering the things he was in need of to help bring life as his assistants and fellow scientists started to come into the room. After an hour of hard work and great care the baby's first wail filled the room. The first of his kind to be created and survive, the Bionic and Canine genetically infused super human. BHDG01.

**Six years later**

***In an underground laboratory somewhere near San Diego CA***

A six year old boy with brilliantly white hair and with equally brilliant amber eyes ran through the door into what was dubbed the "Playroom" as the scientists insisted it was called. As he passed the different high tech computers and devices that he was bored of playing with, in fact he didn't come to play but to visit his "Father".

"Dad" Dr. Williams had his back facing the young boy but turned when he heard the boy "Bolt, I have some thing to show you my boy." Bolt formally known as BHDG01 looked puzzled at the pink bundle that was nestled in the doctor's arms "What's that?" he asked as he got closer to him. Dr. Williams smiled as he kneeled down so Bolt would be able to see the baby closer "This is Penny, your baby sister." Bolt's eyes widen as he gazed onto the sleeping baby girl in wonder then he frown "But she doesn't have my hair color!" he stated confused "That's because she's different from you. Penny is weaker then you, so you have to be her hero, do you understand?" Bolt nodded eagerly smiling happily as he stared at his baby sister "I'll protect her, dad." Dr. Williams smiled affectionately as baby Penny opened her eyes to stare straight into Bolt's amber ones.

**14 years Later**

A young teen with short auburn hair ran across the long lonely hall ways in search for a specific person, namely her older brother. As Penny crossed yet another long white hallway leading her to white electric door, as it slid open to reveal a specialized gym. "Boltie! Where are you?" she shouted annoyed at not seeing him in the gym that was practically his room! She huffed in frustration, her hand resting on her hip. "Hey Penny! I'm up here!" came a shout from up above her.

Penny raised her eyes up to the ceiling and quickly stiffled a

giggle by slaping both of her hand over her mouth. Bolt had his body pressed up against the ceiling while his arms and legs were stretched and extended to hold him up in that position, in all he looked like and giant spider.

He smiled down to her and waved with one hand but sadly three appendages weren't enough to hold him there after having been in that position for so long, he started to slip.

Penny gasped when she saw him slip but thanks to his super reflexes with his right hand grabbed ahold of the large white pipe next to him, and then when he had a sure grip brought his left hand onto it causing him to hang there until he let go, doing a summersault then landing next to her. Penny frown at him when he just grinned sheepishly at her " You scared me!" she exclaimed after slapping his elbow in a manner to scold him for his stunt. "what if you had gotten hurt?" she asked then pouted at him. Bolt felt guilty rather quickly "I'm sorry but it's part of my training. Plus it's not like I would really get badly hurt if I had fallen, just a bruise or a tad bit of pain." he told her gently while giving her a small smile.

Penny sighed and pulled him into a warm hug before adding " I just don't want to lose you Bolt." she whispered. Returning her hug with one of his own, he whispered back "You won't lose me! I have to protect you, my precious baby sister. I'll always come and find you." and in truth it wasn't that hard to believe him, he had that threathing and menacing aura about him that appered when one (or more) of his loved ones were in danger. That and his slender, muscular and sturdy body helped a lot. Penny pulled way from him to look into his amber eyes "You promise?" she asked him half teasing him and other half serious, Bolt nodded "Promise." he stated.

"Oh! Before I forget" Penny said fully stepping away from his safe arms " the reason why I came this late to see you was because dad wants to take me to one of his business trips to New York tomorrow. So I won't be able to see you for a whole week!" she complained to him sadly, Bolt sighed knowing what was going to happen next. 3,2,1 he counted mentally " I asked dad if I could stay here with you or if you could come with us this time but he said no." he smiled and gently put his hands on her shoulders to stop her pacing "Penny. Don't fight with dad over this matter, just enjoy spending time with him. It's rare for you since he spends most his time here in the lab." he ordered in a soft voice as she blinked back a few tears

" But wha.." she tried to say

"No buts I'll be fine." he stated as he pushed her toward the door "Start packing." she opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her again "And yes I know you haven't started yet, now go." the fourteen year old sighed in defeat as the door slid open, she turn around to give him a goodbye hug causing him to chuckle "I'll miss you." she told him in her small voice that she used when she was truly sad, this caused him to soften his eyes and stance as he hug her again, giving her a small squeez for good measurement "I'll miss you too." he told her then kissed her forehead before she left.

***Three days later***

A siren blared loudly jolting Bolt awake. He jumped out of his warm bed as if it were made out of burning hot coal. Not caring that he was only in his pj pants and T-shirt, he rushed to the control center using his super speed to get there faster after he realized that that was Dr. Williams emergency live-phone to him.

Upon arriving there Bolt quickly hit the big green accept button on the giant screen.

The image was fuzzy as if it had been throw across the room and if what he could tell with a few clear images that could be seen the phone wasn't the only think throw. The hotel room looked to be a huge mess. A beaten Dr. Williams showed up on screen sporting a splite bottom lip and a black eye ""Can you hear me! Dad what happened?" Bolt asked alarmed at his state of being "Bolt! Penny has been kidnapped by…" the imaged blurred before coming back "New York… Mafia…" was the last thing before it again blurred Bolt waited anxiously for the image to come back but the communication was cut off. Bolt growled angrily and punched the wall next to the screen. " I'm coming Penny!"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Mittens

A/N: well here is the second chapter hot off the press!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt! Just Dr. Williams! Well I sure do hope so.

** Bolt: The Super Human**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Mittens

*** In an old and half rundown apartment building, NY***

There in a worn down brown couch laid a sleeping petite teen whose name was Susie Mia Valentine or Mittens. Her long black hair covered the side of her face as she slept on top of her right arm and her body to the side.

As a loud explosion sounded off of the TV jolting her awake as alertness quickly set in. She on impulse grabbed the frame of the couch faster then humanly possible, shifting her body off the couch and landing on her feet on the other side of the couch.

Panting and with a wild look in her wide green eyes she surveyed her cruddy apartment to find the source of her sudden wake up, only to sigh in relief when she sees the TV she had forgotten to shut off last night.

Mittens laughed when she caught a sight of herself on the broken mirror that hanged from the wall close to the bolted locked door, her black hair had come undone from the braid she had done just before falling asleep the night before and three sizes too big of a white T-shirt was all crumbled up and covering her night shorts. Her laugher was cut of short when angry pounding started against her door "Hey! You little shit! You still haven't paid me my rent! Open this door!" Mittens rolled her eyes at her name calling, like she hadn't heard that before! She scoffed and turned to walk away from the shaking door to the small bathroom to shower but stopped when she heard the most annoying jiggle that was ever invented.

"Meow! Meow! Give me more of this food!" See when you buy this fantastic cat food, your cat will love you more! So quickly go the nearest pet store to buy Dr. Calico's finest…" Mitten shut off the TV and made her way back to the bathroom, still ignoring the pounding on the door with a small whistle.

* * *

Bolt didn't know how long he had been stuck in that wooden container but happy that he had found a way to get to New York after hearing two assistants talking about shipping one of Dr. Williams inventions, that and that the container was big enough for him to be sitting down with his back pressed against the wooden wall and his legs to be stretched out before him after he took out the invention.

His big black backpack sat across his dark blue jean covered lap that was filled with a few change of clothes and small devices that he needed to find Penny and dad as while with a few food bars and two large bottle of water. Bolt was a little nervous this being the first time out into the world but his determination to find his family was stronger, he wouldn't let them down and break his promise to Penny. "Wait Penny. I'm coming." he whispered sadly.

***In an old and half rundown apartment building, NY**

Mittens freshly showered and changed started to pack her belongings onto her army imprinted backpack. In all truth she didn't have that much just her clothes, hygienic necessities and a few possession that she had since she was little, being on the run and moving form place to place Mittens found that it was easier to take the bare necessities with her and leave the rest behind and it seemed that the time had come again to keep moving forward! Spotting the clock she smirked evilly she still had enough time to make it before the local high school was let out. "Poor Dear Joey, He'll sure miss me when I'm gone." she mocked "Well it was fun while it lasted." she said to herself cheerfully.

Bolt tried to keep himself from jiggling too much by pressing his hands against the side of the walls. Unfortunately for him the wooden grate got smacked against the ship's side causing it to crack, weakening it to not to be able to withstand his weight for long and smacking him against the wooden wall face first.

After what felt like a few hours the grate started to land, making Bolt smile in relief but soon that smile was wiped off when he heard the wood splintering from underneath him. Bolt had only enough time to gulp before the grate broke sending him down in what seem to be a warehouse. Thanking his luck that he landed on Styrofoam instead of the hard floor after that pretty long fall.

Confused Bolt looked around the warehouse in search for the for the sliding door or at least the pad key tablet, Sure he didn't _know_ the pass code to open the door but he would bark at that door when it came.

* * *

Checking to make sure the coast was clear from the angered landlord, Mittens quickly made her way to the high school.

Once there she sat down on the usual spot for her, and it seems that she made right on time too she noted as the bell rang releasing the teens out of the hell hole people called high school.

When a boy with dark brown hair and slightly chubby nervously peered around the corner leading to the back of school Mittens smirked a little she stood up then pressed her left shoulder against the brick wall " Hey Joey! My Boy!" she shouted happily causing the boy to jump up in surprise and fear. Mittens grinned "Well, what have got for me this time?" she implored lazily as she started to pick at her nails. Joey started to fidget around as he tried not to look scared "I…um, I ,I did… didn't don't have any money today!."

Mittens stiffened a bit and put her hand down as she narrowed her eyes slightly "What. Did. You. Say?" she asked him making him fidget even more as he almost peed his pants. " You know I can have the Mafia on top of your parents' store. It'd be _such _a shame to have that nice book store be, you know…" she paused for dramatic affect " messed up." he gulped as she smirked.

Joey with trembling hands reached his two front cargo pockets of his pants and pulled out all of his money to hand over.

As Mittens counted the money, Joey stepped back and turned to walk away from her but paused for a second before turning his head at her direction " One day, you'll know what this feels like. And I very much hope it'll be soon." and with that he ran having lost his nerve leaving a stunned Mittens behind.

* * *

Bolt walked around the docking area around the warehouse. The salty breeze was the first thing that hit him, having him breath it in for the first time causing him to close his eyes and let a small smile slip out. Unwittingly he activated his super hearing "Stupid Mittens! Why can't she just leave me alone and take the Mafia with her!" was what stood out against all the chatter that evaded his hearing.

Bolt opened his eyes, anger clear in them. He ran using his speed to where he heard the male voice leaving sailors and people talking about the broken warehouse door.

"Mafia! Who did you say knew the Mafia?" was the first thing Joey heard from the white blur that came to be a young male. Staring with wide eyes at Bolt " What… What will you do to her?" he asked fearfully. Bolt having had taken a hold onto Joey's shoulders when he had reached him let go and started to pace angrily at the thought of being close to making the mafia pay for taking Penny away "Make her pay for what she has done!" he growled. Joey blinked then a creepy smile appeared across his lips. Stepping closer to Bolt then putting his arm around his shoulder after he had stopped pacing, well he tried but Bolt was too tall for him to reach up to do it. Embarrassed Joey cleared his throat as Bolt looked at him confused at what he tried to do. "I'll take you to her. She'll probably still be at the school grounds scamming more people out of their money!" he exclaimed furiously as Bolt nodded slowly.

Mittens sighed as she put on her black baseball cap on her head as she looked around to see if somebody had seen her as she made her way to the nearby fence while that boy's words ran through her head making her scoff.

It wasn't her fault that that boy made it easy for her to get what she needed. As Mittens took two steps towards the fence she was suddenly slammed against the brick wall she was leaning on not a few minutes ago, pinning her to it by two strong hands that held her shoulders. She opened her green eyes to only look up onto two hard cold amber eyes and the two things that ran through her head was that she was going to die young and oh snap!

"Tell me what you know about Penny Williams?" he growled out to her slowly. The only response that he got was a fearful gulp from the scrawny girl in front of him "Wh… who?" she asked as something caught her eye pulling her gaze away from Bolt and onto Joey who was trying to get away. "Hey! Joey! My boy! Help me out here!" she shouted at him which made him pause "Aw! come on! Tell him I don't know what's he talking about!" she was grasping onto her last straws here and life being as funny as it was towards her, she had to ask him for help of all people. Bolt shook her lightly to get her attention again when Joey confirmed that he had the right girl.

"Idiot!" she muttered in anger as he had just fed her to the wolves!

"um.. I don't know what your taking about! I don't know any Pennys! I swear!" she was now gripping on his arm with both hands as she pleaded her life to him. Bolt shook his head at her angrily "You said that you knew the Mafia! So you must know about the kidnapping! I don't have the patience to play your games! So tell me where she is, woman!" he demanded roughly as he shook her a bit more. Fear overrode her previous anger "I seriously don't kno…" a thought had finally slipped onto her mind "Okay, Okay! Fine I'll tell you where you can find her!" she submitted to him.

***In some dirty alleyway maze***

"It's just one more Alleyway away." she said in a slightly shaking voice as her capture nodded still keeping his grip on her upper arm the same. As the Alleyway ended she made the move to turn hoping that he would get the message and he did.

As no means to escape showed or even formulated in her mind Mittens started to feel more scared as the minutes passed and her capture's poker face was getting on her nervous. Ready to try again to negotiate something caught her eyes. A slim metal pole that was resting against the alley wall behind them but close enough for her to reach it quickly.

Mittens reached into her pocket to pull out a dime and then she threw it to a trash can without trying to move as much to catch his attention. A loud clink noise was heard echoing in the surrounded silence.

At this Bolt stiffened letting go of her arm, he positioned himself in front of her and got into a fighting stance waiting for the incoming attack "Stay behind me." he ordered roughly completely missing Mittens' triumph smirk. With her quick speed grabbed the metal pole and then held it like a baseball bat, hitting him in the back of the head knocking him out. Hopefully.

Mittens sprinted out of there as fast as she could but something made her turn her head to glance back to his fallen form. Not wanting or needing her guilt at the moment she sticked her tongue out at him before going back to looking where she was going smiling, feeling happy to have been smart enough to escape yet another problem in her life without getting hurt. Sadly she didn't see the brick wall after she missed the turning point that she had just passed, so she slam right into it.

As the darkness started to win her mind all Mittens could think passed the pain was…this sucks!

* * *

A/N: And there you go! the second chapter. please kindly leave a review (if you want)! And thank you Krp101 for reviewing!

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 The Kidnapping Again

** A/N: thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters only the mafia (in this story) and dr. williams! **

* * *

** Bolt: The Super Human **

Chapter 3: The kidnapping again

* * *

***In the alleyway maze***

A groan slipped out of Bolt's mouth as he awoke with a splitting headache. Slowly he rolled over and sat up, putting his hand to the back of his head where the pain seemed more prominent. Bolt checked his hand to see if he was bleeding only to sigh with relief that the only thing he had was a big bump on the back of his head.

Wondering what he was doing before the world became filled with blackness _'I was preparing for an incoming attack after telling the woman to stay…'_ Bolt's eyes widen when he came to the realization that he had been duped. He narrowed in anger as he got up from the dirty floor and dusted off any remaining dirt and filths that had gotten on his person. _Now where would she go?_ Bolt wondered as he searched for any clues to her whereabouts.

As a small form way ahead of him came into view, he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face when he realized that that was the woman lying on the hard ground. Yup he definitely had lady luck on his side.

Feeling like she was floating in air, Mittens groaned not wanting to open her eyes yet she cringed when she felt the taste in her mouth. It felt like something furry had crawled inside and promptly died. As the feeling to her body started to come back she regretted it, as did opening her eyes after her curiosity got the best of her. Mittens let out a startled yell then one of mortal terror after she found out that the floating feeling she had was because she was hanging from the side of a building with only a simple rope that acted as her lifeline. Hell! It was at that moment! Getting ready to yell for help she opened her mouth only to shut it when a male's voice entered her ears

"I see that you have woken up woman." he said apathetically as he sat with his back pressed against the small wall as he held the rope.

"Are you crazy? Let me go!" she shouted at him, well into the air since she couldn't see him at all.

Bolt smirked "Sure." he said happily as he loosen his hold on the rope by a smidgen causing her to scream a little as she bounced

"I don't mean it like that! Pull me up _then_ let me go!" she shouted as she twisted her body so she would be able to grab the rope not caring that it was hurting her waist and ribs but that she felt slightly more safer holding onto it.

"I'll let you go when and only when you get me to where Penny is!" he said vehemently

Mittens tightened her grip, _not this again_! "I told you! I don't know what you're talking about! That guy Joey! Yeah well he lied to you! He only wants to get even with me!" she shouted angrily as fear set in when she didn't hear anything from up above. Mittens sighed with relief when he started to pull her up only to want to still be hanging from the building when she met his cold eyes as he grabbed her by the waist and put her down not untying the complicated knot. "I know you're lying that boy told me that you are a liar" To Mittens he sounded childish and she would've called him out on it if it weren't for his I'm- not- playing-around expression he wore on his face. She sighed and lifted her hand up to her forehead to rub in irritation only to wince in pain after she touched the bump that she was sure was starting (if not already) forming a bruise from when she collide against the brick wall earlier. Mittens said calmly having had enough to do with him for today "Look. For the last time, I have no idea in what in the seven hells are you blabbering about. I have never met a Penny Williams." and she very much hoped that she never would if it brought crazies like him around.

Bolt stepped closer to her, calmly as well "You said yourself that you knew the mafia right?" he asked more like pointing it out to her. Wearily she nodded stepping away from him only to have him step closer again. "You see I need to save penny. So are you going to help me like you said and take me to them or are we going to do this the hard way?" he asked her narrowing his eyes at her.

Mittens crossed her arms in front of her defiantly; he already kidnapped her and hung her from the building that they were currently standing from! What else could he do to her now? She scoffed at him. Narrowing her eyes like him to show that she wasn't scared of him, sadly that wasn't the truth but as long as he didn't know that she would be safe. Right?

"Have it your way. Don't say I didn't warn you." Bolt said more stated to her lifting his right hand towards her. This caused Mittens to lower her arms as she gulped, her instinct told her to run but he was much faster than her. He pinched her shoulder effectively knocking her out. Bolt caught her in his arms before tossing her over his shoulder as he bend to grab a hold of both of their backpacks.

When Mittens came to this time she was thankful that she wasn't hanging from a rooftop but laying on something soft. She let out a soft groan as she sat up to look around her. The mattress that she was laying on was on the floor covered in what she thought was a giant warm blanket but to her surprise it was really a red curtain. The room itself was old and what she could tell was molding, the paint peeling away from the walls. It looked hauntingly, as the color amber evaded her eyesight when she looked closer to the window frame. This caused her to snap out of her daze. The crazy was the last thing she remembered and made her shift her eyesight around the giant room in search of him. Not finding him anywhere she as quietly as she could got off of the mattress and started to head for one of the windows. "I wouldn't do that." came a voice from her far left side near the closed double doors making her stop dead in her tracks. Mittens closed her eyes tightly for a second and cursed under her breath before turning to face him. "I can't take any more of this." she said not really to anybody as she headed back to the mattress and plopping herself down onto it. Crossing her arms again, Bolt sighed sure she worked with the mafia but looking at her he felt guilt…No! He shook his head vigorously, he couldn't soften now. Not before he got Penny back!

"Look if…_IF_ I show you where the mafia hideout is will you let me go?" she asked tiredly rubbing her forehead only to wince again when it came into contact with the bruise.

"Yes. I'll let you go _once _I have saved Penny." he stated strongly

This caused Mittens to shoot up "That isn't what I said!" she shouted at him indignation setting in.

"I know. But you are the only lead I have into finding her, I just can't let you go like that." he informed her.

"Fine! Let's go save your precious Penny then!" she snapped

"But first untie me!" she glared at him

"No can do. I can't have you running away like last time." he deadpanned at her as he reached the other end of the rope.

"Today just isn't my day." she whined softly to herself wondering what she did to deserve this as she followed behind him in a languid pace. Well she tried as he tugged onto the rope _and I became his pet! _She said sarcastically.

The sun had set hours ago it would seem. Mittens by now would have found a nice place to sleep and relax the day worries away but sadly here she was with a crazy guy taking her back to the mafia.

Bored of the silence she spoke up "So what do you know about them?" Bolt snapped out his thoughts and turned to look at her puzzled "That's why I have you." He said with annoyance laced his voice. Mittens gaped at him "WHAT? You mean you're just going to burst in there and save your Penny? Are you crazy? Well more then you are now?" she scold him. Not that she cared for him but because he was putting _her_ in danger and dragging her back there for the most stupid plan that she has ever heard!

Bolt glared at her in irritation before huffing out his answer "I do have a plan." She blinked up at him waiting for him to continue but he stayed silent as they marched on to the hideaway. "Okay. Please catch your breath before you continue." She muttered to him sarcastically. Bolt didn't seem to have heard or at least he didn't let on that he did, pissing her off that he was probably ignoring her.

"Look, you're a normal guy. What do you think that they will do to you? Huh? If your Penny is kidnapped by them then why not tell the police? They'll help you." She explained to him hoping that she reached to him but he just kept ignoring her "they'll kill you without as much as batting an eyelash! Not to mention, they'll kill me too!" she shouted to him as panic started to set in as the closer they approach.

"I'm not a normal human." He said in a low voice but Mittens didn't hear him as panic filled thoughts rushed around her mind yet it did albeit a little slowly "What did you say?" yes know she was sure that he was insane.

Crouched down and out of view where Bolt and Mittens were hiding in another rooftop much to Mittens chagrin. Having stopped talking to him after he pulled that joke on her earlier, but sadly for her she needed to end her silent treatment towards him. Mittens' curiosity was starting to win over her anger until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What did you mean?" she whispered to him causing Bolt to jump in surprise before straying his gaze away from the building in front of them to look at her confused.

"What?" he whispered back

Sighing frustrated "What did you mean by you not being a "normal" human?" she asked and nodded her head when Bolt widen his eyes when he understood "I am genetically engineered and infused with canine DNA as well as being bionic." He said in a bored tone but instead of getting angrier Mittens just gaped at him and blinked. "I was created by a cell that was injected…" Bolt perked up from his slouch in alarm, Mittens seeing this tried to see what had gotten Bolt's attention. Getting frustrated that she couldn't find what had his attention she asked "What is it?" only for him to shush her.

"Stay here and don't move." He ordered her letting go of the rope that was still tied around her only to pause before picking it up again and looked around him to find somewhere to tie it down. Bolt smiled when he found a large pipe then quickly tied it.

"Hey! You can't do this!" she whispered shouted to his back "Hey! Come back! Untie me!" she continued to shout at him while tugging on the rope. After she was pretty sure that he wasn't coming back, she gave up sighing as she sat back down on the cold rooftop. How was she supposed to make a run for it if danger came? _I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!_ She angrily said in her head. The door that leads to the stairs to go down was slammed causing her to snap her gaze to it only to gulp and started to tug on the rope again desperately after she saw who it was. "Oh! Come on! Way does everybody hate me today?" she snapped as she put her right foot on the large pipe hoping that it would make the rope snap yet nothing happened as the man spotted her. He smirked coldly at her as he let his gun swing down "Well if it isn't our sweet little kitten." Mittens tugged hard before giving up _Damn that crazy son of dog!_ "I just knew that you would come back." He mocked her as he brought up his gun and aimed at her then slowly pulled the trigger. As fear and terror filled Mittens making her freeze and close her eyes tightly waiting for the pain to come while wondering who in this world would miss her or even notice that she was gone.

The sound of a gun being shot caught Bolt's attention away from the dark alleyway that he was currently searching for the muffling noise he had heard before. Trying to determine where the sound came from he closed his eyes and activated his bionic hearing only to snap them open when the gunshot came clear. _The Woman!_ He realized with worry seeping through his mind as he ran to the abandon building where Mittens was tied up. Where he left her tied up! Ironically his bionic speed didn't seem to be working and now of all times!

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4: The Kitty Rescue!

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! My computer wasn't working so I had to get it fixed! but now I'm back with the next chapter! and it's pretty long too! And Thank you too for the reviews.

**Bolt: The Super Human**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Kitty Rescue

As the sound of the gun going off rang through Mittens' ears causing them to ache thankfully that was the only pain she felt that ran through her body. With caution she peeked her left eye open to see what happened only to see him sporting a large smirk at her reaction. Realizing that he had shot at the rope cutting it loose and not at her. The limp ropes hanged from her hands as she stared at him in disbelieve but it quickly changed to fear.

"Wipe that look off of your face and get over here kitten." He ordered lazily as he stuffed his gun back onto his holder that was located under his black jacket. "Well aren't you going to move?" he snapped at her as Mittens didn't move from her spot shocked in fear. The man sighed in agitation as he made his way towards her then grabbed the rope and started to pull her but she wasn't moving so instead he reached for her and started to pull on her wrists hard snapping her out of her daze as she felt the painful yank from her wrists. Mittens opened her mouth but quickly realized she couldn't talk, blinking back some tears not letting them fall.

Bolt ran as fast as he could while trying to active his bionic speed that didn't seem to want to work. Frowning as a tiny bit of confusion leaked into his mind but his worriment overpowered it quickly.

Once he reached the top of the stairs and reaching the open door that lead to the rooftop. He stopped to catch his breath for a bit and hoping that he wouldn't see the woman bathed in her own blood dead on the cold floor where he had left her. Nothing.

There was nothing left only a bit of rope tied to the pipe and that was it.

"No blood_."_ Bolt said absentminded as he walked closer to the pipe hoping to find at least one clue that hinted where she might have been taken to. Sadly there wasn't, the only thing left was their backpacks. When he breathed deeply through his nose Bolt caught a scent faintly remembering the woman's scent only to find another's as well. He smiled finally having something to lead him on. "I'll there soon woman." Bolt muttered into the cool autumn night breeze as he ran to the stairs.

Mittens tried not to cry knowing that that would only lead to a rougher time but the gag tied on her mouth and the rope tied around her wrists holding them above her head was making her feel less than a small kitten thrown into a pack of hungry dogs. Mittens tried to look around the warehouse to see if the man had come back only to be able to breathe easier after she was sure that he wasn't coming back anytime soon. _ I spoke too soon! _ Mittens panicked as she heard the side door of the warehouse slammed open as then many voices chattered "Vegas was where the boss took her. That poor rich girl." The big idiot sighed sadly "Yeah poor Lenny." The other wallowed only to be smacked by the third one over the head "Quit feeling sorry she had it coming! Never having to worry about food and such" muttered the third one bitterly.

Mittens' eyes widen Lenny? Did he mean Penny as in Crazy's Penny?

That had to be it! Mittens tried pulling her hands down or that at least the rope would snap with her weight pulling against the metal hook which only caused her more pain but that didn't stop her. The wooden chair creaked as she shifted hoping to…to… she just didn't know anymore! All she wanted was to be left alone but Crazy didn't let that happen and then he had to leave her tied up!

Mittens slumped onto the chair. She was alone and trapped again and know she knew where Crazy's Penny was and he wasn't around. Mittens perked as realization reached her he would save her right? No! She shook her head hard which only made her dizzy. She had to find a way out herself!

All the shifting and noise that her chair made had caught the attention of the men. "Oh yeah what are we supposed to do with her again?" asked one of the men while pointing at her causing her to gulp in fear. The tall thin one rolled his eyes "We're supposed to prep her up…" as all Mittens heard when something caught her eye. There! Moving in the shadows of the medium sized warehouse was her crazy! If it weren't for the gag she probably would have shouted out his name this thought caused her to frown, she didn't know his name and she was pretty sure that he didn't know her name as well.

Not making any noise as he stalked his prey through the shadows astounded Mittens since his combat boots looked heavy enough to make noise but then again she hadn't heard him walk up behind her before, his bright white hair under her black cap she must've dropped earlier.

Bolt looked at Mittens tied up caused him to frown. Not liking it one bit seeing as she didn't look to be strong but scrawny, her big green eyes widen when she caught sight of him making him smile a bit at her.

Bolt searched for a way to get her out of there without attracting attention but sadly that didn't seem to be an option anymore as her captives started to walk towards her. Thinking quickly he moved quietly behind the nearest one and pinching him on the pressure point in his shoulder knocking him out then he moved to the next guy hitting him behind his neck. Mittens widen her eyes in shock as she watched him make his way towards her taking out the men but not hurting them in the process.

After finishing the third, Bolt wore a worried expression on his face as he looked at her "Are you okay?" he asked her while removing the gag from her mouth. Mittens nodded after finding that she still couldn't talk. Bolt smiled softly at her before moving his gaze to knot tying the rope together over the metal hook then frowning when he found that he couldn't untie it.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to lift you up so you can move your bonds out of the hook." He told her softly but instead of lifting her he waited for her to nod. Mittens nodded to him when she noticed it "Ready." She informed him in a shaky voice causing her to blush when she heard it. Mittens let out a small squeal when she felt Bolt snake his arm under her knees and the other around her waist causing him to chuckle a little under his breath which made her glare at him. Lifting her up she quickly shifted her wrists to unhook them from the metal hook and to put them around Bolt's neck.

A gunshot rang throughout the abandon warehouse followed by two gasps of pain. The bullet passed over Bolt's shoulder grazing it as well as Mittens' left cheek making her wince in pain while Bolt blinked in surprise.

A sarcastic male voice came from behind him "It looks like you found our little kitten."

Bolt put Mittens down and bends down to free himself from her arms, and then he turned his back to her pushing her behind him in the process. Mittens looked around worried in search for something that she could use to help him but came up with nothing only the chair behind her and that would only work if he was distracted that he didn't notice her creeping up around him and also if her hands weren't bound. Sure she could but it would cause a lot of pain and she wasn't sure she was going to need it anyway.

Eyeing the gun that was poised at him Bolt tried to think of a way to get them both out without getting injured or _more_ he thought as a faint sting coursed through his right arm from the wound he had gotten. "Now after _soo _many years of searching for you, little kitten to find you with this misfit." He mockingly reprimanded her while glaring at Bolt "What will the boss think of his kitty being wild?" he lazed while shaking his gun to Bolt which made him growl at him as he pressed Mittens to his back. "Nat. what do you want with us? Namely me?" she stressed at him as she moved from Bolt's back to stand a short distance from him, Nat smirked "I just told you. The boss misses his kitty." He told her "But first we have to get rid of the garbage." He stated while he focused his attention back to Bolt who had walked closer to him. Kicking Nat's hand that was holding the gun making him let go of it then punched him in the jaw tossing him closer to Mittens who had reached for the chair then wincing as the ropes rubbed her sore wrist as she picked up the chair swung it onto his back knocking him down shocking Bolt in the process who had walked closer to him in case he tried to hurt her.

Panting she smiled at him holding the broken chair in her hand, after getting over his shock he smiled back at her.

"Can we get out of here?" she asked him in a whiney voice that she used to talk to him causing him to chuckle as he nodded feeling free for some reason. Mittens took a step towards him then collapse to her knees clearly still shaken from facing her nightmare just moments ago. Bolt quickly picked her up and she lifted her arms so she could put then around Bolt's neck so he wouldn't drop her.

* * *

As Bolt carried her over to where he had hidden their backpacks she couldn't stop looking at him, becoming uncomfortable with the attention Bolt looked down to her briefly and up again "What?" he asked.

Mittens blinked then blushed slightly at what she was doing "Nothing I just wanted to thank you for going back for me back there." She said softly to him while looking away to stare at where they were heading, frowning she turned to look at him again puzzled "Hey where are we going?"

He didn't answer her as they got closer to the trees near the warehouse. Bolt put her down; bending his head to lift off her arms from around his neck then when he was sure she was sitting down on the floor he smiled at her before going behind some bushes near the trees then pulling out their backpacks. Mittens rolled her eyes at him "Not much of a talker are you?" she poked at him.

"No. As to where we're going we have to find some place to rest." He said then he looked at her up and down. Mittens raised her eyebrow at him then followed his gaze, her black loose jeans where torn and dirty. Her black and white striped shirt wasn't doing much good either. The only thing not ripped was her long green jacket that was three sizes too big. Mittens could only imagine what her hair could look like but found that she didn't care. The only thing she cared about at this moment was taking a hot shower and sleeping in a warm bed and it seemed that Crazy felt the same thing as she caught him making a disgusted face after sniffing himself. "Maybe a bath as well." He murmured which made Mittens laugh lightly. "Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea!"

"Let's go search for a motel for the night. Or for the day" She said but took it back after seeing the pre-dawn sky above them. "But first get me out of these things!" she demand shaking it in front of him.

Laughing he took her hands into his, only stopping when he looked at the complicated knot "Wow! I have never seen knots like these throughout all of my training." He stated in wonderment as he studied the knot closer. Mittens studied his face as if trying to figure him out and maybe she was. "So what are we going to do then?" Bolt moved his gaze from the knot to her face "I will have to cut it. It may hurt a bit but I will do my best to be gentle." He said seriously then moved his eyesight to her still bleeding cheek "And then I'll fix your cheek." Mittens widen her eyes a bit taken aback then she remembered the bullet and stinging in her left cheek. Looking at the rip in his black leather jacket she noticed that it was bleeding as well "Only if you let fix yours as well." She stated coolly not letting him know that she cared a bit. Reaching for his backpack and pulled out red Swiss army knife then a first aid kit, setting it to his side to focus on getting her out of the tight ropes and not hurting her too much.

"Ready?" he asked her when she was staring at the knife with slight fear well at least what showed on her face because inside she was downright scared that he would hurt her accidently, nodding her head slowly she looked away as he started his work on setting her free.

"Alright, all done!" Bolt said with happiness in his voice as he cut the last of the rope from her irritated and swollen wrists but frown when he caught sight of her wrists. Reaching over to where the first aid kit rested then popping it open to pull out the things he need to heal her wrists. Mittens winced when she looked at her wrists remembering the last time she had similar injuries when she was a child, she had just ran away from the Mafia the first time and she had to cut the rope that they kept her in all by herself that time.

The feel of something cold and slimy touching her aching wrists snapped Mittens out of her musing and down to her wrists.

"What is this?" she asked curiously while looking at the light green glop of goo on her wrists before looking up at him to him staring solemnly at her wrists as he started to spread the goop around them "Aloe. It's supposed to cool irritation and heal burns." He informed her "But this isn't a burn." She deadpanned at him but he continued as if she hadn't spoken "So I thought rope burn is still a burn so why not" he concluded smugly causing her to glare at him.

Once finished with wrapping her wrists with a roll of ban aids, she scooted closer to him blushing when she realized that he would have to take off of his jacket and t-shirt. Bolt took off his black leather jacket slowly wincing once since the pain wasn't as great as before then he put it to his other side away from the first aid kit. Mittens felt him stare at her but she didn't really want to look at him in his state "Well?" he asked her somewhat annoyed this made her gaze at him instead of the ground that she was glaring at hoping it would help her stop blushing and it did help a bit. Sucking a deep quick breath and letting it out she said "How am I supposed to clean it if your shirt is on the way?" she asked then smiled when he blushed a bit in embarrassment as he lifted his dark grey t-shirt off revealing his sturdy muscular upper body to her. The darkness covered him casting shadows over him and something that she was grateful for. Leaning closer to him to look at the gash that the bullet made, she cringed. It was still bleeding a bit and an angry red surround it which stood out against his pale skin. One thing was for sure he wasn't friends with the sun! Grabbing the povidone iodine she frown "This isn't alcohol." She said confused then she started to shift through the things inside the kit. Bolt chuckled grabbing the povidone iodine from the ground "No but this thing is better than alcohol." He handed it back to her when she turned her attention to him "Yes but I still would feel better if I cleaned it first with alcohol." She stated stubbornly as she placed it back on the ground and continued her search while Bolt watched her. Grinning like a mad woman when she did find it she quickly set to work on patching him up.

"You know" she started as she cleaned his wound with ease

"After knowing each other for a day now and all that crazy things that happened we don't know each other's names. I mean I refer to you as a Crazy." She laughed softly after telling him that. Bolt turned to look at her curiously for a bit then nodding looking away from her knowing what she meant since he himself called her Woman but still wasn't sure whether or not to tell her. What harm could it come too if she knew? Now he was sure that she wasn't working for the mafia or at least wasn't part of that crime. "Bolton Henry Williams" He said after a long moment of silence bewildering Mittens.

"What?" she asked surprised stopping her work to look at him confused. He smiled at her "My name. Its Bolton Henry Williams but I go by as Bolt." He told her smiling "Oh." Was all she said as she set back to work on his shoulder making sure that it was all clean before picking up the povidone iodine off of the floor letting the silence cover them for a moment, biting her lip nervously she pressed the lip of the bottle on the gauze then after she was sure she had enough pressed it to his cut letting it rest there a bit. Shifting her gaze back to his handsome face she said "Mine is Susie Mia Valentine but I prefer to be called Mittens. It's what I'm known as around here and I use it more than my real name." she explained concentrating on his wound instead of his face missing his grin "You don't look like a Susie." He said teasingly causing her to glare at him and added pressure to his wound but not enough to cause him a lot of pain "Well you don't look to be a Henry either!" she huffed at him as he laughed.

* * *

Mittens reached into her backpack and searched a bit before pulling out some money then handing it to Bolt "Go to the main office and request a room. Oh and ask for the cheapest they have!" she ordered him, Bolt nodded while pocketing the money then headed to the small pink building office. Mittens watched him go as she sat on the wooden bench across the road from the small cruddy motel, hoping that he could get them a room with the money she given him if not then they would be screwed. It was bad enough that she had to dip into her funds but know she knew that she would be coming with him so there went her freedom. Sure she didn't have to but she needed to after Bolt saved her, she was in his debt. And Mittens paid her debts in full when it was within her power to.

Bolt entered the small room surveying the place. "May I help you sir?" came a breathy female voice from in front of him. Bolt focused his attention to her, smiling at the brunette worker as he walked closer to the desk "Yes I would like the cheapest room you have for one day." Bolt said to her as she batted her eyelashes and smiling at him causing Bolt to feel a bit uncomfortable at her presence. The woman that was name Nina from what name plate indicated giggled at him then started to check the computer next to her for a free room. Typing quickly she pulled out a key from the drawer underneath the computer then placed it onto of the desk "That will be $135." She said as she eyed him up and down "But I'll tell you what I'll give it to you for $67." She stated happily as she finished typing while Bolt searched into his pockets for the money Mittens had given him then placed it on the desk for her to take. Nina pushed the change and key to him "It is room 8." Bolt smiled while nodding as he head for the door to get back to Mittens.

Opening the door Mittens swung her bag next to the door as she stepped in deeper into the room. It didn't look too bad, she had been in worst. The walls where cracked a bit but the owners had painted over them with white paint while the floor was covered in a dark burgundy carpet, it seemed clean and she very much hoped it was. The room had one bathroom, a small T.V in the far wall facing the large bed and a small desk. Bolt closed the door behind him then walked over to the bed placing his big backpack on it then he turned to face Mittens to ask her if she was going to shower first but stopped when he noticed that she stood frozen for a minute, waving his hand in front of her face hoping it would snap her out of it. That did the trick "There is only one bed." She stated looking at him in shock "Why is there only one bed?" she asked bewildered pointing at the single large bed in the room. Bolt not getting the problem nodded slowly "It was the cheapest room like you asked." He stated "I wanted to know if you were going to shower first or should I?" Mittens stared at him for a moment still in shock that he didn't seem to be getting the problem "How can you not feel awkward sharing a bed with a female?" she shouted feeling weird to be the only one to have a problem with this! Bolt blinked getting it now "Oh. Well I'm used to it. Penny and I used to share my bed when she would come over to stay the night on weekends." He told her smiling at the memory she guessed. She shrugged "Find. We can sleep together just as long as you don't try to get fresh with me. Got it?" she demanded. After getting his promise of no funny business she went to her backpack and started to search for the things she would need for her shower as well as her pj to change afterwards.

Freshly showered and dried Mittens sat at the foot of the bed channel surfing while waiting for Bolt to finish. Finding nothing on she turned off the T.V just in time to hear the doorknob turning, she quickly threw the remote to the nightstand then threw the covers of the bed open before jumping in and pretending to be asleep. Bolt not wanting to wake her up quietly made his way across the room turning off the lights then made his way to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Lonely Boy

A/N: sorry for the long wait! But here it is! And thank you all for the reviews, you make me want to write even more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt or company!

* * *

Bolt: The Super Human

Chapter 5: The Lonely Boy

The first thing that greeted the chubby short boy with brown hair that morning was like every morning was the floor. The twelve year old that seemed to look younger then he was, was thrown onto the ground viva his mattress being flipped by his older roommate. "Yo! Rhino wake up Man! You're gonna be late again! And you know how the teach is about that!" The short boy on the ground groaned and was trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes then slowly got up off of the floor knowing that he couldn't stay there forever. Rhino knew that he shouldn't have been up all night reading his comic books but he couldn't help it when his favorite hero was battling evil-doers while looking cool and never going against his mortal believes! Sighing as he got caught up in that world again knowing that he had classes to attend to. The energy generator wasn't going to build it self! Sighing again the twelve year old marched to the bathroom across from his room only to be beat by one of the other kids living in the boarding house of orphans and geniuses that had the 'luck' of being found in this world to explore or as they put it expand their gifts.

After changing and loading his back pack with his comic books and his bundle of snacks he kept hidden knowing that he couldn't keep them here while he was away. Rhino grabbed his sweater backpack in hand he headed for the empty bathroom to wash his teeth and face then headed for school to waste another long day away.

* * *

Pulled into something strong and warm, that was what Mittens felt at once after waking up. Groggily she turned to face the warmth since the thing that was holding her was around her stomach pushing her back against it. Turning slowly she came face to face with a still sleeping Bolt, bringing both of her hands to cover her mouth to keep her from yelling in shock and outrage she looked down to his shoulder noticing that his arm was leading somewhere she followed it down to where his arm circled her waist. Right eye twitching slightly in irritation she wiggled trying to get loose but it seem that Bolt won't have any of it seeing as he tightened his grip and pulling her flush against him. Mittens put both of her hands on his chest ready to push him away from her but stop when she felt his muscles, she blush while quickly pushing him away. Bolt still asleep let go of her turning to rest onto his back, Mittens still blushing sat up staring down onto his sleeping face then rubbed her face with one of her hands. Deciding that enough time had been wasted she got up and grabbed her backpack before heading for the bathroom to start her day, well afternoon seeing as it was already past twelve.

Yawning Bolt opened his eyes, blinking twice to remove the bleariness from his eyes he sat up. Bolt looked around the motel room in search of something but wasn't sure of what, as sleep still lingered in his mind. The door opened startling Bolt into alertness as Mittens walked in with a plastic bag in one hand and a regular size cup of coffee on her other one "What?" she asked bewildered when she saw a rigid Bolt sitting straight on the bed. Relaxing himself Bolt got out of the bed as Mittens looked around the room in search for something they could use to eat their food.

It seemed that the small desk was going to do unless they wanted to eat of the floor, and that wasn't happening! Placing the bag on top of it she grabbed the sides of the desk as she prepared to lift it up until two strong arms appeared beside her. Surprised she whelped and dropped the desk this caused Bolt to laugh "Here let me." He said while glaring at him she moved out of the way letting him move the desk. Once it was near the foot of the bed Mittens quickly dragged the only chair in the room to the other side facing the bed "I hope you're hungry, I brought some breakfast." She said as she started to pull things out of the bag and placing them on the desktop, a low rumbling was her response followed by his sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. A small blush dusted across the bridge of his nose, Mittens blinked for a moment then laughed finding that amusing "All right here is your share." She pointed at the foam platter "And your coffee." She said placing it in front of him as he sat on the bed. "I didn't know what you would like so I took a shot in the dark and got you coffee, since I didn't know how you like to take it I brought six creams and six sugars." She said not looking at him but the bag as she took out her box of orange juice and a platter for herself.

After sitting down she didn't make a move to start eating like Bolt instead she stared at him after a moment of silence she spoke "I know where Penny is at." Bolt paused the black plastic fork midway to his mouth as he raised his gaze to look at her shock. Millions of thoughts rushed through his mind and yet nothing was clear to him. Mittens had lied to him.

Realizing what it sounded possibly to him she stood up in a rush leaning closer to him "It isn't what it sounded like! I mean when _THEY_ had me I heard them talking." Bolt put his fork down not taking his gaze off of her "What did they say?" he asked softly, Mittens gulped hoping that he wasn't mad at her "They said and I quote "Lenny is being held in Vegas." Or at least that's what I think they said. Penny is in Vegas." She stated as she stared at him as he looked onto the desktop as if searching for something. "I need to get there." He mumbled "About that I went to Penn station and bought two tickets for Ohio." She said now fiddling with her food "It leaves in three hours." She said nonchalantly while she stabbed her juice box with more force than necessary trying to hide her embarrassment.

Despite to what was happening Mittens brought a small smile to his face as she tried not to look at him in fear that he would tell her that she wasn't coming with him. Bolt wouldn't dream of telling her that, they both started to eat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Stepping out of the comic book store Rhino letting the door close softly behind him. Pressing the new comic book to his chest he let out a small squeal of excitement, the new Bolt comic book had come out! Rhino had rushed out of school as soon as the final bell had ringed trying with all of his might to get there before any other kid. Wanting to be the first to get it and it paid off! Skipping he didn't notice two big male teenagers following him until he was pushed into an alleyway. One of the teenagers grabbed the front of his chocolate brown jacket pulling him up to the teenager's face "Give me your money!" he demanded. Rhino Blinked up looking into his attacker's eyes.

Mittens walked on the busy sidewalk not looking at where she was going then accidently bumping into a business man yelling into his cell phone, she wrapped her arm around him to keep herself from falling onto the ground "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she apologized quickly retrieving her hands and stuffing them into her giant pockets on her green jacket.

The man waved her off walking away, as soon as he was out of sight Mittens smirked before whistling as she walked away to where Bolt was waiting with their packs. Sitting down on the bench next to Bolt who was looking at her curiously as she pulled out the wallet she had picked pocketed from the business man "This is why they call me Mittens! My hands are quick and so soft that you can't feel them!" she stated proudly but a bit guilty and it seemed that Bolt didn't like it too. He frowned at her crossing his arms in a scolding manner "That isn't right! Didn't your parents teach you not to steal?" he stated angrily not wanting her to do things like this. Instead of looking guilty Mittens glared at him before turning her gaze away from him to look at the people passing by indifferently "No. they were busy." She said nonchalantly while shrugging, standing up when she caught her prey. It was another business man who was reading a newspaper on a bench and every once in a while would look at his wrist watch, smiling she started to walk away "Hey stay here I need to do something really quickly!" she tossed over her shoulder to a stunned Bolt "Wait! What are you going to do?" he asked worried but all he got back was a smile.

* * *

"Give me your Money!" Bolt perked up. His bionic hearing activated allowing him to hear it. Closing his eyes he tried to pinpoint at where it had come from. "Come on Pip-squeak! Hand it over!" not sparing Mittens or their things a second thought he took off to where the voices where coming from.

Stopping in front of the alleyway Bolt glared at the two teenagers emitting a low growl of warning. The teenager who was looking at the short boy and his friend who was holding him up turned to look at Bolt "Beat it! We saw him first!" he shouted at him. Seeing as Bolt didn't move he walked closer to him ready to swing a punch at him. Bolt moved blocking it with his forearm then quickly grabbed the boy's arm twisting it onto his back, while ignoring the grunts of pain that the teenager made. "Set the boy down, gently." Bolt ordered coldly the older boy turned to look at Bolt in anger but quickly changed to surprise seeing as he was having no problem holding onto his large friend. Rhino opened his brown eyes wondering why he hadn't been robbed or beaten up yet only to gasp in awe at seeing his savior.

Mittens tripped falling onto the business man she had targeted earlier, slipping her hands onto his pocket retrieving his wallet quickly and softly. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to trip on you! My mother told me to be more careful…" she started to babble on making the man agitated in the process since she had hit him too "It's fine! But please I need to be somewhere right now and I'm afraid I have to go." He cut her off and stood up before walking away quickly. Mittens smirked while prying the wallet open to retrieve the cash in it before setting it down onto the bench. Whistling Mittens strolled over to where Bolt had been only to stop when she didn't see him only their stuff, luck being on their side nobody had stolen it. Angry Mittens grabbed their stuff then started to search for him to give him a piece of her mind! Something caught her eye stopping her search, a man dressed in black seemed to be heading her way.

It was Nat! Mittens in fear started to look everywhere in hopes of finding Bolt but no such luck until she saw two thugs running out of an alleyway in fear. Bingo! Quickly Mittens dashed to where the alleyway was, turning every now and again to see if the man was following and how close.

Rhino gaped at Bolt, standing in front of him was his hero! "I knew I would meet you one day!" Rhino squealed out in all of his excitement, his comic book forgotten in all the chaos. Bolt turned to look at him in shock "You know me?" he asked bewildered stepping back a bit. Rhino stared up at him with huge eyes filled with admiration while giving him a swift nodded of the head "Sure! Many kids know of you! You're Bolt the superhero! I read about yo…" he was cut off by a slam to his side. Mittens bumped him "Bolt! We have to leave! Like now! Nat is following us!" she yelled at Bolt franticly not even noticing the short boy until he cleared his throat, blinking she looked down a bit since he reached up to her chest which wasn't saying much seeing as she was short. "Who's the kid?" she asked and soon as she did three men came into the alleyway Nat following behind languidly "Good men! You found them." He said cheerfully Bolt turned before moving to stand in front of Rhino and Mittens. Everything seemed to move in a flash for Mittens seeing as the three men were now laid on the floor unconscious with Bolt standing next to their bodies.

"Now I get it" Nat whispered as realization hit him confusing Bolt as he stared straight at him as he said it. Rhino sneaked behind of Nat then swung his backpack down onto him distracting him. This made Nat angry bring up his fist to hit Rhino, seeing this Mittens reacted moving closer and pulling Rhino to her faraway from Nat's fist hitting her arm instead. Bolt punched him knocking him out in the process when his head made contact with the wall. "Are you alright, Mittens?" Bolt walked closer to them concern clear on his face and voice. Mittens waved it off smiling "this is nothing! But we do have to get to the train station soon, it's almost time." She said looking around for her backpack trying not to let the pain show on her face but Bolt's gaze never left her. Once finding it and shoving it onto her shoulder she noticed the kid again never mind that she saved him not moments ago. Puzzled she pointed at Rhino while turning to look at Bolt who had also moved to search for his pack "Who's the shorty?" she asked curiously. Rhino glared at her offended "I'm Rhino! Bolt's number one fan!" he sniffed turning away from her, crossing his arms with indignation.

Rising one eye brow Mittens turned all of her attention to Rhino "What do you mean by biggest fan?" she demanded, Rhino huffed letting his arms drop in defeat before reaching for his backpack then pulling out one of his comic books. "I mean by this Bolt is a hero in this comic book! But his looks just like him so this Bolt must be the same as in the comic book right?" he asked handing it over to her so she would be able to see it as well.

Skeptical Mittens grabbed it and flipped through it before stopping in shock. There stood Bolt in a heroic pose, Bolt curious went to stand close behind her to look at it as well before widening his eyes in shock as well. Quickly grabbing it Bolt flipped through it trying to find the creator of the comic "Why are you in this?" Mittens demanded as soon as she snapped out of her shock turning to look at him angrily, thoughts running through her mind more like doubts. He had lied to her, playing her like a fiddle! She glared at him "I don't know! I'm trying to find the creator." He said still searching but stopped bringing his gaze to her "Believe me I had no idea about this." He told her seriously. Mittens held his gaze for a moment searching his then grabbed the comic book out of his hand searching for the name.

"The name should be in front or in the back. Aha! Here it is! The name is Penny?" she said in disbelieve staring at it, Rhino nodded proudly. He had tried to tell them but didn't seem to catch the attention from either of them "Yes, Penny is new in the comic world but she has made quiet the impression! What with her art and story line!" he continued to rabbled on but Mittens and Bolt tuned out turning back to each other "Do you think this is…your Penny?" she asked hesitantly "Yeah. It's says right here Penny Williams. Why wouldn't she tell me about this?" he said softly a ring of hurt filled his tone as his attention was still pinned to the comic book in his hands. Mittens' gaze soften "It's normal for girls not to tell boys close to them everything." She comment to him "Penny isn't like that." He said with conviction "But that isn't important right now. What is important right now is to get her back." He concluded "We have to get to the train." She nodded not knowing what else to do. "Um… can I go too?" Rhino asked nervously hopping from one foot to another, poking his pointer fingers together.

"No." Mittens said firmly as she started to walk away but stopped when she realized that Bolt wasn't following.

"What?" she demanded after catching the gaze that they gave her.

"Why not? If he wants to come, it's his decision to make." Bolt stated while Rhino nodded agreeing wholeheartedly "Yeah! And I want to come! If that isn't a bother to you Bolt?" he said hoping that he wouldn't mind. Bolt shook his head smiling down to him showing that he in fact didn't mind but Mittens was another case. "What about his parents? He looks to be ten years old! I'm pretty sure his parents would have a heart attack if they find their son missing!" she shouted agitated while shifting her backpack so it would rest comfortably on her shoulder, Bolt sighed rubbing his temple to avoid a headache that seemed to want to manifest ever since he met her.

"I don't have parents so don't worry about getting into trouble." Rhino piped in "So if that is all, can I go with you?" he asked again as he fidgeted a bit, Mittens opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, turning away from them "Whatever." She said as she started to walk again out of the alleyway and onto the street heading for the train station direction not checking whether they were following or not.


	6. Chapter 6: This is NOT Ohio!

A/N: sorry that it took so long but here is the sixth chapter!

Warning!: this contains fluff so caution is adviced!

Bolt: The Super Human

* * *

Chapter 6: This is NOT Ohio!

The train ride would be a long one to Mittens dismay. Rhino as she had found out was his name by Bolt would not stop talking about his comic books and him sitting in front of them annoyed her more since she had to stare at him after her neck started to hurt from staring out the window, the only person that she could talk to seem to be in a faraway land leaving her alone.

"And so Steve beat the villain with his trusty shield!" a loud growl interrupted him and in the process snapped Bolt out of his thoughts and surprised Mittens as far as making her jump. Both with wide eyes stared at Rhino who was blushing embarrassed as he rubbed his growling stomach "He he…I guess I'm hungry." He said sheepishly before reaching for his backpack that was sitting next to him as well as the rest of their stuff, pulling a chocolate bar from it. As he was about to chomp down on it he thought better bringing the candy bar away from his mouth he offered some to Bolt and reluctantly to Mittens as well.

Seeing this Mittens glared at him then turned her head in irritation as she crossed her arms "No thanks!" she snapped at him while Bolt on the other hand reached to grab a piece of it then smiled at Rhino gratefully. "Thanks." Bolt said then biting into it before widening his eyes in delight turning to Mittens with joy "Try it!" he told her baiting her to eat it. Mittens stared at the piece of chocolate in his hand as if it would jump up and eat her instead "Come on, try it! You won't regret it! I promise." He tried to persuade her this caused her to snap out of it, quickly she shook her head trying to lean away from him "No thanks!" she shouted as a flash back of her hazy childhood resurfaced. The last time she ate chocolate she couldn't breathe and her throat ached terribly, when she saw Bolt's concern gaze she realized that she had overreacted.

Mittens relaxed her stiff shoulders smiling weakly at him still not completely recovered, opening her mouth to say something but nothing seemed to come out. Rhino intrigued put his bar down not taking his gaze from her, Mittens noticing the way that Rhino was staring at her caused her to look away from Bolt to him "What?" glaring she asked not loving the way he looked at her.

"Are you by any chance allergic to chocolate?" he asked her curiously

Mittens blinked owlishly at that "Maybe." Believing that she didn't want to talk to him, Rhino nodded and resumed eating his chocolate bar while looking down onto the metal floor, seeing this Bolt frown at her making Mittens feel more guilty than she was "What I mean is that I don't know." She cleared the misunderstanding. Rhino stared up at her sharing a look of confusion with Bolt "What do you mean? A doctor would tell you if allergic or not?" Bolt asked alarmed Rhino nodded his head along with Bolt's questions. Mittens shook her head "Yes he would but you don't exactly have enough money to go the doctor living in the streets." She said in uncaring manner not wanting to appear weak in front of them.

Bolt stared at her in shock while Rhino nodded slowly "Well what do you feel when you eat chocolate?" he asked in a gentle tone which was new to Mittens since meeting him "Um…well my throat aches and I can't breathe." She said in an awkward way not wanting to share something personal but couldn't fight the nagging curiosity of wanting to know what was wrong with her. Rhino nodded "Yep it seems to me that that is what you suffer from." He concluded before chomping down onto his chocolate bar leaving Bolt and Mittens to stare at him.

* * *

The sun was setting Mittens noticed as she rested her head against the window before sighing peacefully, Rhino had stopped talking opting to take a nap while Bolt was looking through his things in search for something or to check his inventory. Mittens watched trees and landscape pass them by as well as the reflections of the passengers were casted against the glass, a suspicious looking man caught her eye. The man himself wasn't trying to look suspicious but something in her gut told her that he was, frowning when he moved closer to them then sitting down three rows down from them. Mittens casually lifted her head and turned to Bolt before leaning against his shoulder.

"Don't look behind you but I know that man three rows behind us is up to something." She whispered into his ear this made Bolt turn to look at her a slight frown displayed on his face. Pulling slightly closer to him as he bend down to whisper to her "What makes you certain?" he asked

Mittens shrugged "I don't know but something tells me that that man will bring us bad news." She said confidently to him.

Bolt searched her eyes for a moment then nodded believing her this caused her to smile softly at him, Bolt let her go to nudge Rhino from his nap.

"Hey! Rhino! Wake up!" Bolt gently nudged him but after a while of not waking up Bolt started to shake him. One thing was to be said about Rhino and it was that he was a very deep sleeper, Just Great!

Mittens seeing that Bolt wasn't making any progress stood up to stand beside Rhino decided that kicking him would help which earned her a scowling glare from Bolt but it did the trick which in turn caused her to grin smuggling at him.

Rhino jumped from his slumber as a jolt of pain speared across his leg like somebody had kicked him, thinking that he was being attacked again in his bleary mind he swung his fist around hoping that would let him be. To say the least Mittens was not expecting a fist coming her way, freezing her in her spot in surprise. Bolt still shock snapped into action and pulled her to him causing her to land onto his lap sitting on it.

The suspicious man seem to notice that they were onto him deciding that that was the moment to act he moved closer but Bolt not wanting to wait for Rhino to fully wake up grabbed him, carrying him as Mittens followed close behind carrying their backpacks.

Moving quickly following Bolt closely behind as they passed through rows and rows of seats, not wanting to show that she was nervous or anxious as the man walked closer to them. Mittens patted Bolt on his back telling him to hurry, soon they started to run hopping onto another compartment turning she closed the door locking it. Somehow she got courage as she stick out her tongue at him before running back to catch up to Bolt but the courage quickly went away after hearing a gunshot hitting the door.

Bolt looked around worried in search for a way to get out. A groan stopped his searching to look down onto his right arm to see Rhino becoming more aware to the situation at hand, putting him down so he could stand on his own but Bolt didn't let go until he was sure Rhino wouldn't fall. A gunshot was what fully awoke Rhino, Bolt let him go when he noticed that Mittens wasn't around with concern and panic at thinking that she might of gotten shot he set to go back but stopped when he saw her running towards him…them.

"Have you found a way out?" she asked panic filled her voice knowing that the man was heading closer to them and just to prove her point another gunshot was heard followed by people screaming in fear. Bolt quickly looked around not answering her, finding a hatched that would lead them out of the train and onto the roof. Smiling he pointed up. Mittens stared at him then slowly following his direction before shaking her head vehemently "No!" was all she told him searching for another way, Bolt sighed looking over to the silent Rhino wanting to know if he was willing to do this. Bolt got his answer by Rhino jumping up and down in excitement nodding his head eagerly making Bolt chuckle despite the situation they found themselves again.

"Pull the lever to open it, As soon as you get up there make sure to find a firm place to hold onto and wait for Mittens and me before doing anything okay?" He instructed him feeling worried but knowing that that was the only way out. Hearing this Mittens stomped her foot in protest "You can't be serious! You can't let him go up there! He might get hurt or worse." She shouted at him "Let's find another way!" she demanded fearing that Rhino would get hurt by following Bolt.

Bolt lifted Rhino up near to the hatched ignoring Mittens demands knowing that it was a matter of seconds before the man got closer to them. Once he climb up Rhino peered down to them smiling as Bolt swung up his backpack, catching it he waved before quickly moving out of sight.

Bolt turned to look at Mittens who was stubborn about going up then releasing a long suffered sigh, yup the headache was coming back.

"Come on Mittens, We need to get out of here now!" he exclaimed knowing that they were wasting valuable time. Mittens still didn't budge from her spot, he did the only thing he could think of.

"I can't really leave you here so please trust me." He told her sincerely this caused Mittens to turn to stare at him frowning, she didn't know what to do now. As if to answer her doubt another gunshot was heard then something metallic was heard slamming open, this made Bolt more panicked thinking that time was almost up "Trust me." He said again keeping his voice steady offering his hand to her. Mittens stared at him again before nodding quickly grabbing his offered hand, he smiled at her gently as he pulled her close to him before putting his hands on her waist lifting her up to the open hatch. Before pulling herself up she looked down to him "We better not die is all I'm saying." She told him causing him to laugh as he pushed her up. Once up he bend down to pick up her backpack then swinging it up towards her. She peered down to him after she secured "Need help getting up?" she asked him only to pull back when he shakes his head signaling for her to find a sturdy place to grab on.

* * *

Mittens tried to move not wanting the wind to push her off of the train. "Shorty! Hey Shorty, where are you?" she yelled over the strong wind after not finding Rhino. Not wanting any of her worst case scenarios to play across her mind she started to yell more calling him as she crawled.

Panic started to settle in, Bolt hadn't come up yet and Rhino was missing, she was all alone! Still that didn't stop her from crawling across the ceiling wanting to find something to cling to.

"Hey! Mittens! Over here!" came a voice, not just any voice it was Rhino's voice! "Where are you?" she shouted and in her happiness she stood on her knees this caused her to tumble over to the side almost slipping off of the train but quickly grabbing onto a railing that was on the side, wrapping her legs around it clinging her whole body onto it and shutting her eyes tightly. "Good to see that you found me!" Said a cheerful voice next to her at this Mittens opened her eyes to stare at Rhino who was also clinging onto the railing next to her grinning happily at her. If she wasn't so terrified Mittens would've hugged him in her relief at seeing him okay.

* * *

Bolt secured his backpack onto his shoulders before leaping up grabbing the ledge of the hatch but missed, he got it right on the second try. While pushing himself up a hand grabbed his calf pulling him down, Bolt swung his foot kicking the man across the face and in effect releasing him. Not wanting to take a chance Bolt quickly pushed himself up and onto the roof, searching for Mittens and Rhino. Not finding them dread filled him as he continued to crawl farther away from the open hatch he called out for them not noticing that the man was behind him.

"Bolt! Over here!" Mittens yelled still clutching onto the railing for dear life. Bolt perked up hearing her voice "Where?" he shouted back

"We're on the right side!" she responded, picking up her voice Bolt noticed that it was a little behind him. Turning around he faced the man. The man smirked at him before punching him on the face knocking Bolt off balance. The strong wind pushed Bolt off to the side not being able to catch himself, he unwittingly crashed onto Mittens and Rhino. Throwing them all off of the train and onto the ground, tumbling down the grassy hill before coming to a stop. Bolt came to a stop on his back and in the bottom of the pile with Mittens landing on top of him her face up close to his and Rhino on top of her back causing her to lose the air in her lungs. Bolt groaned feeling the weight and oddly a pain on his side.

Mittens grasped out trying to wiggle out but that seemed to only make Bolt groan out. Rhino getting the gist of thing and having his mind clear from his dizziness quickly moved falling onto the ground on his belly. Taking a deep breath Mittens sighed happy to once again be able to breathe and apparently not noticing the position she was in until Bolt grabbed her hips.

Mittens surprised at the contact jumped landing her hands on his chest and stared at him, they gazed into each other's eyes frozen for a moment until in processed through her mind at the position they were in. Blushing she put her hands on either side of him to push herself off of him only to feel something warm and wet, her eyes widen when she brought it up to her face to find that it was blood.

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed shock scrambling off of him quickly as Rhino crawled closer to them. Sitting up Bolt clutched his side wincing as he felt the pain "I must of scratch myself in the metal of the railing while we fell." He explained Mittens glared at him "That's not a scratch! That looks to be deeper than a scratch! Look at all that blood." She shouted at him while searching for his backpack before opening it and pulling out the first aid kit that they had used the previous night.

Bolt lifted his dark blue t-shirt up to his chest revealing his firm abs along with a black lightning bolt on his right side near the beginning of his jeans. Mittens turned to him only to freeze in shock as a blush started to form on her cheeks Rhino seeing this sighed before grabbing the kit and started to move closer to Bolt. The gash seemed very deep that would need stitches at first sight but much to Rhino's relief after cleaning the blood and dirt off it didn't.

Bolt still holding up the hem of his shirt up so it wouldn't get in the Rhino's way looked at Mittens confused as she stared anywhere but him, frowning at this he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong but Rhino distracted his thoughts in the end. "Hey is this a birthmark?" he asked excited as he poked it gently not wanting to hurt his hero more.

"Yes it is." He answered not really caring his gaze still on Mittens who turned slightly to see this birthmark in curiosity then slightly tilting her head to the side in puzzlement or in disbelieve Bolt wasn't sure. "No birthmark looks like that!" she said skeptically so it was in disbelieve Bolt mused

Before answering her "Well it seems that there are some that look like that." He stated in a matter of fact way that pissed off Mittens and at this Rhino decided that staying silent would be the best action.

"Yes unless you're Harry Potter that is possible and since you're not, just admit that that's a tattoo." She demand not knowing why she wanted to argue with him but it made it less embarrassing to see him in his current state. Bolt looked offended by her accusing voice but in a matter of a minute he broke into a small grin not minding the cut on his lower lip to reopen. Mittens frowned when she saw blood on his lip, moving to where Rhino had put down the kit picking up a gauze and butterfly stitch Band-Aid.

She stood up and moved to his other side seeing as Rhino was busy fixing his side, lowering herself onto her knees next to him. She ripped opened the gauze then to steady herself she put her hand on his shoulder as she patted the gauze gently against his lip. Bolt stared at her face much like the first time they were in a similar situation as she concentrated on his injured lip, for some strange reason Bolt didn't mind having her this close to him. Close enough to smell her scent of cinnamon, not daring to close his eyes to inhale the scent deeper he looked at her big green eyes instead.

* * *

The three of them stood up after finishing healing Bolt ready to start moving again but that was the problem they didn't know where to go from there.

"We should go straight! That's where the train was taking us!" Mittens shouted irritated at Bolt's stupidly as he insisted that they would travel to the right. Rhino started to fidget when the two started to fight in which way was the best way to go not bothering to ask him but that changed when they both turned to look at him in such a way that made him fear a little "Rhino which way do you think is best?" Bolt asked him as Mittens nodded agreeing with him for once "Yeah shorty." She added.

"Well I think we should follow Bolt." He said not looking at her straight in the eyes at this she scoffed crossing her arms in irritation glaring at them both switching back and forth "Of course! My mistake!" she replied snarky "asking his freaking fan!" this she whispered angrily to herself.

Bolt smiled victoriously after hearing Rhino's verdict only to break into a grin at seeing a fuming Mittens. It was weird to him but he seemed to love getting her mad. Ignoring her murmured cursing he started to head to the direction he wanted and untimely won with Rhino in tow as well as a reluctant Mittens, the sun had already set leaving the cold night behind for them to a long night of walking they finally reached a huge sign indicating that they were welcomed in Pittsburg! Mittens stopped part from shock and the other from tiredness "Pittsburg!" she shouted in disbelieve, Bolt stood next to her staring at the sign as well with Rhino on her other side who suffered the same effect before starting to walk ahead of them.

* * *

Afterthoughts: Thank you to all who review or only read my story! Because of all you it makes me want to write more, so thank you all!

krp101

BlackCatNeko999


End file.
